Setta
Setta (セッタ, Setta) was a Magician from Alma Torran. He was a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Appearance Setta is a tall, slim yet muscular man, with dark skin. He has yellow eyes and medium-length purple hair with strands hanging over both sides of his face. The hair standing on the top sides of his head has the appearance of cat ears. His forehead also has a third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves, as well as wearing a pair of glasses. Personality Setta was a kind person who often praised Ithnan and called him "brother". Setta also seemed very proper as he told Wahid to not eat so much meat and made lots of food that Falan claimed was too clean and never filled her up. History Setta lived in Alma Torran before he was ultimately killed. He was Ithnan's adopted brother. Plot Alma Torran Arc Setta first appears fighting off a band of magicians on his own, freezing them and stating how they were not "cool". After the battle ends and Solomon freed Sheba, he joins everyone on the magic turban and heads back to their base. At their base he is seen passing out his food to everyone, scolding Wahid for eating so much that he was getting fat. He sits down and praises Ithnan for his skills to which Ithnan blushes and reply's that Setta was amazing as well. Abilities Wand Setta owned one of the 72 Divine Staves.Night 218, Page 17 Magic :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. :Ice Magic: Setta is capable of using Ice Magic, as shown when Solomon ordered him to fight against enemy magicians with Wahid and he froze over half a dozen of them in blocks of ice.Night 216, Page 2 :Gravity Magic: Setta is very proficient in the use of Gravity Magic as he and the resistance were seen flying at great speeds in Alma Torran.Night 219, Page 3 Relationships Ithnan Setta and Ithnan were brothers, although unrelated by blood. They were raised together in the same church since childhood. Setta looked up to Ithnan and seemed to enjoy praising him. When they were children, Setta was saved from an early death by Ithnan, at the cost of half of his own life when he was selected to act as a sacrificial medium to power the towers used to controll the other species. That was why Setta wished for his brother and the rest of the divine staves users to retire after the war, so they can live longer. His death greatly affected Ithnan and also was the main reason why Ithnan decided to betray Solomon. Trivia *His name is derived from the Arabic word ستة Sitta(t), meaning Six. *Even though they are not blood related Setta and Ithnan do resemble each other. Both of them have hair that resembles horns/"cat ears" and while Setta has purple hair and yellow eyes, Ithnan has blond hair and purple eyes. * He uses the word "cool" in some of his sentences, which reflects his type of magic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Deceased Characters Category:Orthodox Church